


thirty-five [units of time] ago

by Tosie



Series: Squid Day drabbles [2]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Squid Day, Watchmen 35th Anniversary, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosie/pseuds/Tosie
Summary: Some silliness for Squid Day.  No, it doesn't make sense.
Series: Squid Day drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997890
Kudos: 4





	thirty-five [units of time] ago

“I just hope we’re not too late,” wheezed Dan, winded.

“Your fault if we are,” muttered Rorschach, “Wouldn’t stop for directions.”

Adrian stared incredulously.

“Late for what? Who—is that _Rorschach_?”

Dan frowned. “Too late to stop whatever insanity you’ve been planning! This end-of-the-world plot! When were you going to do it, anyway?”

“ _Do_ it? I did it thirty-five _YEARS_ ago!”

Dan and Rorschach looked at each other, taking in the wild gray beards emerging under their masks.

“Took longer than expected to find this place,” Rorschach grumbled finally, “No signposts.”

“So...we _are_ too late?” asked Dan.

Adrian facepalmed.


End file.
